


the codekeeper

by slugsies



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin
Genre: Character Study, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: a closer look at edward teague.written for @everythingispirates and @gay-potc's Pirates of the Quarantinean week; day 3 - favourite pirate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	the codekeeper

The cabin aboard the Troubadour was bathed in a warm orange glow from the candles dotted about the space. Wax dripped onto a silver holder as the occupant of the room squinted down at the text in front of him, absentmindedly petting the grey-haired mutt that sat at his feet with his free hand, the other trailing over the paper to keep track as he read.

Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code, admittedly didn’t look as menacing as he usually did when he sat in the alcove of the meeting hall and watched over the proceedings. The lighting in his quarters softened the harsh lines on his face; if someone were to catch a glimpse of him, they wouldn’t have believed him to be the very same captain who could shoot a man and laugh about it with his flintlock still smoking.

All that being said, though, he wasn’t a heartless authoritarian like some thought - he had a certain fondness for dogs and had loved someone. Once. His hand drifted to his belt, though he soon remembered that he had given her to Jack for safekeeping - however safe that would be. Well. Jack knew what the consequences were if he  _ did  _ manage to lose his mother’s petrified head in some ridiculous antics that were part and parcel of being Captain Jack Sparrow.

People’s opinions on the Codekeeper vastly differed; it all varied based on who you asked. His crew, all having worked under him for a long time, respected him - but they also knew damn-well what the consequences were should they put a foot out of line. The Brethren Court both feared and revered him. And his son (though he was loath to claim the title), Jack - well, it depended on what sort of mood he was in. If he was asked about his  _ father _ , he’d often pretend he had no idea who they were talking about before babbling about something else entirely to change the subject. If he was asked about Captain Teague, however, he would say that he was…  _ grateful _ for the opportunity to be a member of his crew and that he owed him a hell of a lot.

And he supposed he did. Regardless of his questionable upbringing - and, of course, regardless of the time he broke the Code and had to stay far away from Shipwreck, lest he be hanged -, Teague had saved his hide an innumerable amount of times. There was the time he almost got sold into slavery, and the time he almost had his hand chopped off by Rusty Knickers, and then when he nearly died in a Turkish prison, and the time when he nearly got shot whilst his back was turned when he was in London…

He was a skilled captain and Jack was fairly certain the bastard was immortal.

Teague pushed the papers in front of him aside and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily before wandering over to where his guitar was suspended. He unhooked it, then perched on the edge of his bed and began to pluck the strings.

**Author's Note:**

> me, strumming badly on his guitar: I LOVE YOU... BITCH... I AIN'T EVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU... BIIIITCH
> 
> also hi tell me why this was the day i was most excited for and yet this is the fic i hate the most. it took me two hours to write the first two sentences. smh smh


End file.
